chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Biokinesis
Biokinesis is the ability to alter and manipulate life and the life-force of beings, as well as DNA and bodily functions. Characters *A villain will possess this ability in the future of World 2. *John Banks will have this ability in the future. *Ava Bennet will also have this ability naturally. *Poppy Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will possess this ability, given to her using ability manipulation. Limits 'Villain' This villain will be able to manipulate the life energy, genetics, anatomy and physiology of all living things, upon touch. He will be able to alter plants, humans and animals. He will not find that any species is harder to affect than any other, no matter how complex or evolved, and he won't find that using the ability takes much energy out of him. 'John Banks ' John will be able to manipulate the life, DNA, structure and bodily functions of most living things. John will have little to no difficulty controlling animals and plants, but will find it almost impossible to manipulate humans until he is much older. He can occasionally use the ability to heal wounds, but has only ever used this reflexively. He also uses this ability to identify other evolved humans, and can use the ability to see who will become an evolved human. John will have little control over most forms of this ability, although he will spend a lot of time trying to perfect the ability to heal when he is older. He will not be able to revive the dead. 'Ava Bennet' Ava will be able to use the ability to heal and to kill, and also to alter a person, creature or plant's DNA. She will take a lot of time to learn how to use it sufficiently, but she will eventually learn to heal with it, which will be the hardest aspect she will try to master. She will generally only use this ability when she feels she has to, since it will be very draining. Ava will be able to control a person's genetics as well, but she will rarely attempt this 'Poppy Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman' This ability will enable Poppy to manipulate the bodies of living beings, including plants, animals and humans. She will find plants the easiest to manipulate and humans the most difficult. She will always need physical contact to use her ability. It will enable her to heal, injure and kill, as well as altering genetic information, movement and behaviour. She will be able to briefly alter emotions and thoughts by controlling neuron activity and hormone levels. Similar Abilities *Human manipulation is the ability to manipulate all functions of the human body *Body manipulation can alter the human body in various ways *DNA manipulation is the ability to alter DNA *Genetic mimicry can be used to alter one's own DNA *Human omnipotence is the ability to manipulate everything with a person *Healing, healing kiss, healing breath, healing touch and healing tears all heal *Life/death touch can heal, revive, weaken and kill by controlling the flow of life *Full healing can heal abilities and can heal physically, mentally and emotionally *Sacrificial healing can heal by taking the injury upon oneself *Health optimising is the ability to sense the health of others and emit a pulse which returns them to health *Arthrokinesis is the ability to manipulate joints and tendons *Life absorption is the ability to absorb a person's energy and life with a touch *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Adrenaline inducing is the ability to induce adrenaline into the adrenal glands *Cytokinesis is the ability to manipulate cells *Dermakinesis is the ability to manipulate skin *Dentokinesis is the ability to manipulate teeth *Cardiokinesis is the ability to manipulate the heart *Blood manipulation is the ability to manipulate blood *Pneumakinesis is the ability to manipulate the lungs *Osteokinesis is the ability to manipulate bones *Hair manipulation is the ability to manipulate hair *Psychosis induction is the ability to induce psychosis in others Category:Abilities